Too Close For Comfort
by VampireMoneys
Summary: As they finish another case Steve tries to find out what's wrong with Danny. The next day they receive another case, a killer who targets mothers and children. With Danny's recent problems, this case will become 'closer to home' than he could have thought
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok so this is my first go at writing a story for here. I have a general idea and notes written out for where this story is going so I hope to keep it going/updating regularly and to keep the story making sense.****  
****This is not set during any specific time in relation to the TV show, however, I may refer back to things that previously happened, and I may use information that I see in the upcoming episodes of this season.****  
****I do not own the idea of Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.****  
****Please enjoy and I hope to hear some feedback.**

**50-50-50-50**

Danny and Steve were on a boat at midnight, trying to get information from a suspect. _Not another animalistic way of making suspects talk. Ok, so he gets results but it really is barbaric, although, it has been fun when I've had a go. But I can't let Steve know that his 'interrogation methods' have rubbed off on me._ Danny thought, before deciding to try and get Steve to hurry up.

"Come on now, he can't tell you anything if he's eaten alive by God knows what in that sea!" Danny shouted at Steve, getting thoroughly frustrated he hadn't been listened to once again. He showed this frustration as he gestured over enthusiastically towards the sea.

"Come off it Danny, he's not gonna talk if we use your psycho-babble on him!" _Steve, as per usual, being totally unreasonable._

"Hey, it is not psycho-babble. It is merely trying to get through to a guy who is not half dead! If we can find something to get to him…"

"Then we can use that information to break him down psychologically_." Ok now he's mocking me. I hate when he does this._ Danny thought as he huffed, "As I said, psycho-babble. When I've let you do your thing, how many times has that worked?" Danny was looking more annoyed as every second passed. He thought about not answering Steve as he knew where this was heading, but he thought the better of it.

"Well, the majority of the time", Danny answered, with a huff in his voice.

"And how many times have my methods got results?" Danny sighed and looked towards the sea as he muttered;

"Every time". Danny was getting more and more frustrated with his argument with Steve. "Ok so your way does work, but really my way should be used first. You know, interrogate, and _then_ half kill him. Or maybe you don't want to give them the opportunity to give up the goods first." He decided to remind the ex-SEAL of why they were there, "You know, in case you had forgotten, we do have a man hanging onto an oar here. Should we maybe deal with that first so he has a chance to give us an answer" He started to say sarcastically. Steve's mind was suddenly back on the case in hand, not by any way forgetting his argument with Danny. But for now he had to get back to work.

"Ok you've been there for 15 minutes now. You want to talk or shall I just leave you out here all night? The sharks will be getting hungry soon". The wind was starting to pick up even more, making Steve have to shout even louder. The suspect, who was a 25 year old male known as Snake, had been dipped in the water earlier by Steve lowering the oar, and even though it was a warm summer's night, the air had a certain chill in it that did not make holding on easy. Snake thought about hanging on longer and trying to escape, but he suddenly came to realise that there would be no escape. This man seemed determined to get information out of him, and he saw that Steve would not be the kind of guy to bluff if he threatened Snake with something. He nodded his head to signal that he would talk. "Was that a yes? You want to be kept out here all night?" Snake knew that he was being facetious;

"No! I'll talk, just get me back on the boat!" Snake shouted, getting more worried as he thought he saw movement in the water below. He didn't believe there would be sharks around this specific area, but he didn't know the water that well to be sure. Steve slowly pulled the oar back over the edge of the boat and pulled Snake back on board. Danny immediately got his handcuffs out and secured the suspect's hands behind his back. As Steve and Danny knew they would get the answers they needed, they didn't bother asking Snake on the boat. They took him back to HQ in Danny's Camaro.

**50-50-50-50**

As they got back to HQ they interrogated Snake and found that the leader of the drug ring was to be found on a plane coming in the next morning, well this morning as it was past 12. That would be simple enough to do, all they had to do was make a few phone calls and he would be intercepted on the plane and taken into custody.

Steve was sitting at his desk with his feet up as he finished the final phone call. He put the phone down on the receiver and sighed, putting his hands over his eyes. He felt thoroughly tired but knew that he would not get too much sleep tonight as it was already past 1am. Danny was through in his own office, trying to finish off some paperwork he had been meaning to do for the past two weeks. He needed them done by two days' time. Steve contemplated whether to wish Danny a good night and go home to get some much needed sleep, or whether he should keep Danny company for a while. Steve knew something had been bothering him for a while but he just never knew how to ask about it. Every time he tried to ask him about what the matter was, Danny would just shrug it off and find something else that needed urgent attention to change the subject.

"Leaving it all to the last minute again Danny?" Steve said, with a smile as he stood with one arm up in the doorway, holding two beers. Danny looked up and smiled at Steve. He knew that that was not a happy smile he was seeing and decided to sit down on a spare seat, dumping the two beers on the table.

"Yeah well, haven't really felt like paperwork. Now I HAVE to get it done so I may as well be doing it". Danny picked up a beer and took a couple of gulps before looking down at the paperwork again. _I hope he doesn't want to stay too long. I just want to get this done and go home_, he thought to himself_._

"Listen; is there anything you want me to do to help? It'll mean you finish sooner". Steve hoped this would tempt him into being more talkative. Instead Danny just shook his head as he raised one hand to rest his forehead on. He realised this was not the best time to have a talk with Danny, so taking the hint Steve drank about half his bottle of beer quickly and stood up. "You can have the rest, I should be going." He stared for a moment at his stressed out partner and turned to leave.

Danny realised that he should be polite and thank Steve for the drink, "Thanks. For the beer I mean. Oh yeah and not actually killing that guy", he looked up and smiled for a brief moment before getting back to his work. Steve put up his hand, gesturing that it was no problem and walked out of the office. He paused for a moment in thought before picking up his phone from the table in his own office and leaving for the night.

It was 3:45am and Danny had just finished his last piece of paperwork. It was all nicely stacked and put away out of sight behind him. Danny huffed as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. There was no point in going home tonight, he would only have to get up again to be back at 8am. They didn't exactly have late starts. He decided to sleep on the couch, it wasn't much worse than where he was currently staying. Danny walked over towards the new couch he had bought for his office and kicked off his shoes. He thought about getting a blanket they give to people who are in shock, but he didn't want to bother going all the way to the cupboard down the corridor to get it. He rearranged some cushions so he had a comfortable support for his head. As soon as his head touched the cushions he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing my first chapter!**  
**Sorry I took a while finishing chapter 2, I have university exams in a couple of weeks so most of my time is taken up with revision. I shall be revision free and able to write more quickly after May 21st, I have no excuses then!  
Oh yeah, and thanks to my friend Charlotte for helping me with a couple of bits  
****As you will be aware, I don't own the characters or the idea of Hawaii Five-0 etc. (I wish!)**

**Enjoy!**

******50-50-50-50**

Danny awoke from a nightmare with a sudden start. As soon as he woke up he had forgotten what had happened in the nightmare, but he knew what the topic of it was - Grace. He wanted to go back to sleep, to him it felt like it was 2am, so he should have at least another five hours sleep. He then glanced at the clock on his wall as he heard a round of laughter coming from outside his office. It said 7:55am. Danny moaned quietly as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He sat up on the couch, put his shoes back on and headed to the back of his office where he kept a couple of spare shirts and ties. At this moment he was thankful that Steve had insisted everyone kept a change of clothes in the office, just in case. That way if they had to get changed, and the HQ was closer, they wouldn't have to waste time going home. He picked up a plain white shirt and his plain black tie and put them on. He stood in front of the mirror for a couple of minutes, straightening up his tie and tidying up his now manic hair. He stared at himself for another minute, trying to compose himself, telling himself to be happy and positive, and to focus on the job. He had a lot on his mind, but he had a job to do, and it would be unprofessional to let his personal life interfere with his job performance, he thought.

Steve, Kono and Chin all sat around the table adjacent to the smart table, a beer in one hand and all laughing and smiling. As they heard the door to Danny's office open, their gazes turned in that direction, with Steve having to turn himself round face Danny's office. They were momentarily shocked, Danny's blinds around his office had been shut so they had not seen him sleeping there. That was nothing unusual, he tended to keep his blinds shut when he left for the night. They regained their smiles as Kono said, "How long have you been in? You must have got here early!" Danny walked towards the seats, raising a smile.

"I am a man of many surprises" he responded with a jokey wink as he took a seat next to Kono. He suddenly noticed all the beers and asked "Isn't it a bit early to start drinking? Even for you" directing the retort towards Steve. Steve smiled and handed Danny a beer.

"We're just celebrating the success of capturing a major drug baron. I think one beer is allowed isn't it Danny?" Steve replied, holding up his beer towards Danny. Danny just smiled and took a couple of mouthfuls.

As they all joked about the previous day's events, Steve's phone started to ring. He answered it and walked into his office, putting his beer on the table. Danny following Steve with his eyes. He started to write something down on a blank piece of paper. As Chin and Kono talked Danny was thinking to himself, wishing, it wouldn't be another case just yet. He wanted to have a quiet day in his office, maybe catch up on lost sleep without drawing anyone's attention. Steve strode out of his office once he had hung up, his face had noticeably changed from jovial to 'down to business'. As Danny saw this change in Steve he knew what was coming. "Time to drink up, we got ourselves a murder". Chin drank the last of his beer up, got the address from Steve and went ahead on his motorbike to the crime scene. Steve took charge of everyone's responsibilities for the next few hours, "Kono, you stay here, as soon as we find out the ID on the vic start doing background on them." Kono nodded, getting up from her seat to start up the smart table. "Danny, let's go" he said as he signalled towards the doors. Danny sighed, one that caused him to overdramatically raise his shoulders and let them drop again.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to drive" Danny said rather sarcastically as he tossed his keys towards Steve before even ending his sentence.

**50-50-50-50**

Steve and Danny had to show their badges before being allowed to enter the property. They had arrived at a large, expensive house, which had policemen standing by the gates, only letting the authorised enter. As they waved the silver Camaro through, Danny looked around, taking notice of the grounds. There was a long gravel driveway with grass at either side. A free flowing pond was to their right as they continued driving. They stopped in front of the house, parking by multiple police cars and an ambulance, all with their flashing lights on. Steve and Danny left the car, walking up a few stairs to the front door. As they entered the house through the mainly glass front doors, they were directed towards the right by a young man in an HPD uniform. An open passageway led to the main living area. All the furniture and decoration was of a modern style, very minimalist and sleek. The walls and floors were made up of whites and neutral colours, nothing too bright or offensive. Steve entered the room first, followed swiftly by Danny. It was difficult to notice what had happened to begin with. Apart from the obvious activity in the room and the crime scene markers, there was no clear crime as one first stepped into the room. It appeared that there was a woman sitting on the sofa. As Steve walked round the left side of the sofa it became more apparent that this woman was dead, her throat slit and her body propped up. "No prizes for guessing what COD was" Danny remarked as he joined Steve round the opposite side of the sofa.

"Right, so our vic's throat was cut. Obviously the killer wanted anyone who looked through the front windows to think that she was sitting here." Steve commented, looking round the room as he talked.

"So we have a joker on our hands."

"Either that or he didn't want the body to be found right away. He must have thought no one would be entering the house for a while, and those who knocked would just leave thinking that she was ignoring them if they happened to glance through the window." Steve carried on. As he finished his sentence Chin walked through the door finishing a phone call. Once he'd hung up the phone he noticed Steve and Danny had arrived. "You got the ID on the vic?" Steve asked Chin.

"Yeah, a Miss Jane Walters, Kono's onto doing background on her now. We have a second vic upstairs, her son by the looks of it." Chin commented.

"Right, so mother and child was killed. By the looks of the photographs there wasn't a Mr Walters, so could be a spurned lover or ex-husband seeking out revenge. The child being killed suggests it wasn't anything illegal she was involved in" Danny started thinking a loud.

"Or maybe someone with a grudge against Miss Walters, who happened to choose the wrong time to carry out the murder and the child happened to be home. He would have to act if the child saw anything." Steve carried on the verbal brainstorming.

"Well it's likely to be someone they knew, there was no sign of forced entry to the doors or the windows." Chin said pointing towards the French doors that faced the private swimming pool outside. Steve and Danny decided to go upstairs to see the second crime scene. As they neared the bedroom of the boy, they noticed stickers on the door, with a sign saying 'Jamie's Room'. From this they both deduced that the child was likely to be young, probably under ten or eleven. When entering the room, at first glance, once again, there was no obvious crime that had been committed. It just looked like a child sleeping in his bed. The room had sky blue coloured walls, with a dark blue soft carpet. Posters of cartoons and drawings lined the walls, with the occasional photograph of family and friends that had been framed also hanging there. "The boy was called Jamie, he was 9 years old. His throat was also slit, and his body made to look natural, as if he were sleeping." Chin remarked as Steve took a closer look at Jamie. Danny listened as he looked over the knick-knacks that were lining the shelves. Steve noticed something peculiar about the boys hand, it was curled into a fist, but it seemed there was something in it.

"Hey guys, looks like Jamie was holding onto something" Steve called over Chin and Danny as, with his gloved hands, he prised the note from the boy's fist with a tweezer. Chin stayed where he was, Danny being the one to walk towards the ex-SEAL. Steve opened it up carefully and read it out loud, "Why doesn't mommy love daddy anymore?".

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny questioned, taking the note from Steve's hand.

"Maybe the child was writing to someone just before he was killed" Steve suggested

"No, I reckon this was written by the murderer. Looks like it was written carefully to look different to the guy's real handwriting", Danny remarked, taking a closer look at the paper.

"How did you work that one out?" Chin asked, walking over towards the two cops.

Danny moved to show Chin the note, and pointed towards certain letters in it, "You can see that the writing is uneven. If he had written in his normal hand it would be a lot smoother than this. The downward strokes aren't smooth but rather you can see they are jagged, the same with the upward strokes. The letters like 'd' and 'o' are more square than round, which is typical with people who consciously try to change their writing. This was deliberately written in a way that we couldn't identify the guy's hand".

As the three cops finished their thorough look through the house and the crime scenes, they decided to return to HQ to find out more on the victims. Danny and Steve walked out into the bright sunshine first, the ground wet; there had obviously been a downpour whilst the two detectives were inside. "You know, I'll never get used to it raining so hard, then there being bright sunshine pretty much straight after" Danny remarked as he searched his pockets for his keys, forgetting that Steve had kept them when they entered the house.

Steve seemingly ignored this comment, as he carried on with his thoughts about the current case, "If the killer didn't want us to distinguish his handwriting why not just type the note on a computer." Steve and Danny both stopped in front of the silver Camaro, Steve facing towards the gates of the property. Danny was still fumbling around in his pockets until he noticed Steve was holding his keys.

"Oh so you have my keys. I would like them back before I go home tonight, you know so I can get into my flat" Danny stated as he realised the taller man was not listening to him. Danny turned to see what Steve was staring at, but couldn't see anything of significance so he walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. "Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you going to get in the car?" Danny said with a slightly raised voice as he threw a tennis ball at Steve's head, one that was left over from when Danny had assumed responsibility of a dog a while back. Steve suddenly snapped out of his revelry as the ball hit him right in the middle of his head. Turning round on his heel he rubbed his head and picked up the tennis ball.

"Sorry Danny, was miles away." Steve apologised throwing the ball back at Danny, who caught it with his right hand, and they both stepped into the car.

**50-50-50-50**

As Steve was driving himself and Danny to the five-0 HQ he was thinking of Danny, and the way he looked the night before. He knew that Danny was harassed, and not just from the paperwork. Danny had been acting more like his usual self this morning, although Steve had spent enough time with him over the past year or so to know when Danny is putting up a front. He was also aware, although he knew not to mention it in front of the others, that Danny had spent the night on the couch of his office. That Danny was living in a flat which was barely suitable for the rats to live in and that he had not been getting much sleep, even when there was no paperwork to do. Danny was also deep in thought. He was thinking about the killing, how strange it was to make them look like they were sitting or lying there normally. Almost like dolls in a dolls house, he thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Steve's voice finishing a sentence. Unaware of what Steve had just said, the blonde detective made a grunt, as if to ask him to repeat what was just said.

"I never knew you were intelligible about handwriting styles" Steve repeated, a slight smile on his face. He had thought to break the silence with a slightly jovial comment. Danny, on the other hand, didn't take it the way it was intended.

"What so you're supposed to be the only one to know anything technical, Mr Super SEAL?" Danny turned his head towards Steve, a scowl covering his face. "I am a detective you know, we do have some intelligence" Danny started before Steve interrupted him,

"I know you have intelligence Danny. I just wasn't aware you knew a lot about handwriting" Steve responded, turning his head to face Danny for a couple of seconds before having to put his eyes back on the road, his face showing a little bit of his surprise that Danny was starting this argument.

"Well I happen to have had a few cases that involved the analysis of notes. When you work in this job you pick up technical details, especially when they get relayed to you over and over." Danny moved his hand in a circular motion in the air, before turning to look out his side of the car. He then decided to start up his usual pet peeve of Steve's way of working, "We, as detectives, have to work out the more technical, theoretical details of a case. We don't just go in, all guns blazing, to any old suspect". Steve was getting slightly fed up of Danny's constant remarks on how he went about his job.

"Hey, I only go in 'all guns blazing' as you say, when there is need for it. I don't just have some sort of obsession with shoot outs. Anyway, what's that to do with analysing handwriting? I still do the technical, theoretical stuff" Steve commented, his voice rising as Danny's voice started to rise. The blonde detective's head turned all of a sudden,

"No of course you don't have an obsession. It isn't nearly every day I see you shooting people, or torturing people." Danny began to shout sarcastically, "You're too rough on them sometimes Steven, these people have lives and family too you know", Danny's frustration being shown through his manic arm movements and the raising of his voice.

"Hey, I get results. In any case, I don't see why you've started this attack on me unprovoked. You need to calm yourself down partner." Steve said as he turned the car round a corner. He could see in the corner of his eye that Danny was contemplating a retort. He must have decided against it as Danny took a deep breath in and turned his head to look out the window. After around five minutes of silence the car pulled into the car park at HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update, I've had exams, but now I'm free for the summer so I can carry on writing.  
Once again the characters etc. from Five-0 do not belong to me.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing feedback!**

**50-50-50-50**

Kono was standing at the smart table as the double doors into the five-0 office opened, a tall man with dark hair opening the left door and a small blonde man opening the right door. Both with complete different stances, Steve strode towards the smart table as Danny sauntered over, both of them raising a smile as they looked at Kono. "Hey Kono, got any news on our vic?" Danny asked as he laid both hands 3 feet apart on the side of the table.

"Yeah" Kono replied, flicking a couple of documents over from the table to the screens. "The woman's name is Jane Walters, born in Boston, Massachusetts. She moved here two years ago with her son, Jamie. Whilst she was in Boston she was married to her son's father, Gordon Adams." Kono moved over a picture of Adams to the screen on the right. Steve and Danny both looked over. "She left him for another man, a Johnny Hanks, who struck it rich." A picture of Johnny appeared on the screen next to that of Gordon. "They moved over here and about a year later Johnny left them and moved to Florida. He let Jane keep the house."

"Right so there was a lot of moving around going on. Did she keep in contact with either guys?" Danny asked, scratching his chin.

"Well, Gordon comes over to see his kid at the major holidays and birthdays etc. He also calls them every week. Johnny didn't have any contact after moving to Florida".

"Right so Johnny can probably be discounted. Kono, have a look to see if either Johnny or Gordon has been in Hawaii recently" Steve said.

"Already done boss. Johnny hasn't been here in five months. Gordon, on the other hand, came over a week ago, and is still here. He's staying at the Hilton." Kono got up a list of people staying at the hotel and what rooms they were staying in, highlighting the line for Gordon. Steve smiled at Kono,

Danny decided to interject, raising a hand up like he was back in school, "so has Gordon got any previous?"

"Yeah, mainly for assault. Also, he has been found in possession of weapons previously so you might want to take your vests" Kono summed up, bringing up a list of previous charges on the screens.

"Right, I'll call Chin and tell him to meet us there" Danny said as he took his mobile out of his pocket.

"Kono, can you track down Johnny and see if there's anything you can get from him, someone who might want to hurt Jane. Also can you find if she has any family, a sibling or some such" Kono nodded and went into her office to track down Johnny. Steve picked up the bullet proof vests and checked his gun before heading outside to Danny's car. As Steve reached the silver Camaro, with his vest already on, he threw Danny's vest towards him. The smaller man caught it with a smile, put it on over his head and fastened the sides together, before entering the car.

**50-50-50-50**

The drive to the hotel was a quiet one. About a minute into the drive Danny had received a call from Grace, a strange call which brought back his worries. As Grace was talking Danny could read something in her voice that wasn't quite right. He could also hear distant yelling, and he didn't need three guesses to work out who it was. Normally after hearing something like that his anger would rise, he would find any reason to shout at someone, and he probably would have gone straight round to their house and taken his anger out on Stan. But he had been learning how to control his anger, and realised that he would be better off trying to sort out what to do calmly. Steve saw Danny's face drop a few seconds into that phone call after his cheery "hey monkey". He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, and Steve had started to learn to interpret them. He wanted to ask what the matter was, why Danny had been acting strange for a while now, but more than anything, he wanted to help Danny out. He felt useless, and that was not a feeling Steve was used to, or wanted to get used to.

As they arrived at the hotel, Steve parked the car and exited quickly, taking big strides up towards Chin, who had his pistol out and his bulletproof vest on. Danny took a little longer to exit the car, sighing heavily and rubbing his eyes before doing so. He walked slowly towards the other two members of his team.

"Yeah, he's in. On the third floor, room 302" Chin was finishing as Danny walked over.

"Great, let's go" Steve said in a commanding voice. The three of them walked into the hotel lobby and took an elevator up to the third floor. As they found their way to room 302, a room at the end of the corridor on the right hand side of the wall, Steve stood outside the door, on the right side. Danny was standing at the other side of the door and Chin was behind Steve. The man in charge knocked on the door, saying in a loud voice, "Gordon Adams? Open up". After giving Gordon between 10 and 20 seconds to open the door, Steve signalled to the other two, making sure they were ready before kicking at the door, wood splintering where it had been locked to the wall. Steve was the first to enter, his gun raised, ready, as he scoped out the room for any sign of life. Before the other two cops managed to enter the room, a gun shot went off and Steve's right arm was pushed forward with the force of the bullet. He took a moment to take in where the shot had been fired from and looked round the room to find the shooter, taking longer than usual due to the effect of the gun shot.

The shooter had been hiding behind the door as it had been kicked open. Once the shot had been fired, he tried to run out of the door. He had his gun lowered, thinking that Steve was the only one there. Instead he ended up running into Chin who was just entering the room, Chin reacting quickly by hitting the butt of his gun into the shooters forehead, knocking him out. Chin walked over towards Steve as Danny entered through the doorway, his gun aimed at Adams in case he became conscious once more. He turned the unconscious man over and handcuffed his hands behind his back. Once Chin had checked out the rest of the hotel room he put his gun back into his holster as he neared Steve,

"Hey boss, you alright?" he asked, starting to look for where Steve had been hit.

"Yeah, just a graze I think". Steve took off his navy blue shirt, leaving a white t-shirt on, with blood staining the bottom of the sleeve on his right arm. He raised the sleeve over his shoulder to reveal the wound. As he thought, it was only a graze. "I got some stuff in the car to clean this up, but I'll need your help" Steve continued to Chin as he carried on inspecting the graze.

"Yeah, no problem. It's not like this guy's going anywhere" Chin said as he looked over towards the unconscious man, a red mark and a small trickle of blood appearing where he had been hit by Chin's gun. Danny was checking to see if the man had any weapons hidden about his person. He had already found a knife hidden by the man's right ankle. The collection of weapons from Adams were put in a pile on the floor. By the end of Danny's inspection he had found two knifes, a pistol and a smaller gun.

"Someone's prepared. Looked like he was expecting someone, but not us" Danny said as he straightened his back and stood up. Steve and Chin both walked towards the pile of weapons and inspected them.

"Looks like he was arming himself, which means whoever is after him could come here any minute. We had better leave" Steve said as he hoisted the unconscious man up with one arm and lifted him over one shoulder

"Are you sure you should be doing that boss? After all, you have just been shot" Chin asked, concerned that Steve would hurt his arm further,

"Nah, it's only a graze, plus it was my other arm, this shoulder is perfectly fine" Steve responded as he left the room, leaving Chin and Danny to tidy up the weapons and the broken door before returning to the cars outside.

**50-50-50-50**

Adams awoke, disorientated with pain searing through his forehead from where Chin had hit him. His vision was taking a while to focus as he could hear two voices speaking in the room. He couldn't remember what had happened to knock him out.

"Hey, looks like he's woken from his nap" a voice said from the corner of the room. Adams' eyes finally focused, as he saw Danny leaning cross armed in the corner. He looked around to find the source of the second voice, as he did so he saw Kono fiddling with a tablet. He noticed that he was sitting in a chair in the middle of an empty room. He tried moving his hands, his right was unable to move so he inspected what the problem was, noticing he was handcuffed to the chair.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Adams asked, feeling thoroughly confused, with anger rising through him.

"You're not very observant are you? The badge says Five-0" Danny said as he moved himself from the corner and towards Kono.

"Then that guy wasn't…" Adams started, but realised it was best if he didn't finish his sentence. He was in trouble and didn't want to let on what for; otherwise he'd be in trouble with these guys. Kono and Danny both looked over as he started that sentence. "So I'm in a police station?"

"Yeah" Kono responded, before getting to the point, "He wasn't who?" Adams sighed slightly and looked round to the right side. Kono carried on, "Gordon, who were you expecting?"

"No one, what makes you think anyone was after me?" Adams responded, trying his best to act innocent, but not doing a very good job. Danny let out a little laugh before taking his turn,

"You expect us to believe that? We found two knives and two guns on you. That's not what someone carries on them without being involved in something" Danny started to walk over towards Adams slowly.

"We know you were expecting someone, that's why you hid behind the door" Kono interjected, moving slightly closer towards Adams as well, but standing slightly back from Danny. Adams looked down at the floor, wandering whether he should respond. Before making his mind up Danny got closer.

"Well obviously whoever is after you wants you dead, otherwise you wouldn't have been armed like that. Or do they just want to torture you? Either way they can have you, unless you co-operate" Danny started saying menacingly. Adams flinched at the word 'torture'.

"Hold on, you can't just hand someone over to be killed!" Adams said, sounding worried with a raised voice and looking up all of a sudden.

"No. But we could let you go free. Within two days I would say they'll have caught up with you, what do you think?" Danny asked as he turned round to face Kono,

"I would say more like… one and a half days" Kono added, staring straight at Adams. They were both enjoying intimidating Adams,

"And looking at the way you didn't wait or check for anyone else coming through the door, and your aim isn't too bad, but it's not good enough, it doesn't look like you stand a good chance". Danny stood by Adams, his arm crossed once again. Adams thought for a few seconds before responding,

"Well, what happens if I do co-operate?" Adams asked. Danny looked at Kono who nodded and he turned back to Adams.

"If you co-operate we will charge you for shooting my partner, and put you in protective custody. We can find who is after you and deal with that; otherwise they probably won't stop until they've killed you". Danny was enjoying being the bad cop for once; normally that was Steve's job. Adams thought it over for a moment, but it didn't need much considering, talk or get killed.

"Ok here it is. I've known this guy, Peter, since school. We were best mates but we lost contact since about 2004, then last year he turns up at this bar I hang out in Boston, so we chat. After a few drinks he says he has a good way of us earning some decent cash and to get revenge on someone who screwed him over."

"Who was it that he wanted revenge on?" Kono asked, interrupting Adams. Danny had moved back to being just behind Kono, letting her take over for a while.

"Tony Anderson. They were business partners, but Tony was too greedy. He started stealing money from the company and Peter found out. He confronted Tony about it, and Tony made out like he was going to do the right thing"

"Give the money back?"

"Yeah. Well he didn't, instead he took off with all the money and left Peter with a business that had lost all its money. In the end the business fell apart, so Peter wanted us to steal the money back. Tony has never been a forgiving guy if you get what I mean."

"So you helped Peter steal the money and Tony ordered a hit on you two?" Kono responded

"Yeah, and Peter's already dead so it's just me left."


End file.
